Syntax Station
|Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = |image = Image:Syntax_Station.png }} Syntax Station is a level that takes place in a space station. It has 1 Starite and 8 Starite Shards. It is an anti-gravity level. NPCs and objects present: Cow, Cowboy, Horse, Lasso, Chimpanzee, Glasses, Steel Cage, Neuroscientist, Bodybuilder, Martian, Tourist (2x), Pilot, Firefly, Flight Attendant, Corgi, Girl, Mad Scientist, Teleporter (2x), Spy, Satellite. Starite Shards Space Cowboy! Problem: '''My cow tried to jump over the moon and now she is stuck out there! Bring her back inside! '''Solution: '''Go to your right and you will find a flying cow. Ride it to the cowboy. '''Super Intelligent Simian! Problem: '''The student has captured the master! I'm willing to trade for his freedom! '''Solution: '''Give the chimpanzee a banana or just wear a banana suit. '''Say Cheese! Problem: '''Real Humans! Give them an environment to pose in! '''Solution: '''Place a park near the humans. '''Never Saw it Coming! Problem: '''We hit a firefly during flight! I can't leave the ship to clean it off, will you help? '''Solution: '''Dispose the firefly for the pilot by burning it or pick it up. '''Interstellar Stowaways! Problem: '''We couldn't afford tickets so she is threatening to send us out through the air lock! '''Solution: '''Give the girl money or a ticket. '''Thinking with Teleporters! Problem: '''Help test the blue teleporter by placing something on it! '''Solution: '''This problem has many solutions. You can use a man. '''Zero-G Work Out! Problem: '''Help me work out while I'm away from earth! '''Solution: '''Give the bodybuilder a dumbbell or any other work out equipment! '''Sky Spy! Problem: '''I remembered the satellite but forgot the spy gear! Will you help me! '''Solution: '''Give the spy binoculars. Starite: Space Station Infiltration '''Description: '''Inflitrate the space station to shut down the super computer! '''Problem 1: The League of Evil Scientists are back! Gain their trust to sneak into the compound! The first scientist's jetpack doesn't work! Hints *Why doesn't my jetpack work? *Did I fill it with fuel? *Maybe it needs some gas. Solution: '''You can also put the adjective 'working' on the jet pack. '''Problem 2: '''The evil veterinarian has a hard time finding animals in space! Show him an animal that can live without gravity! '''Hints *What animal could live in a space station? *I need an animal that is used to swimming. *Aquatic animals might do well in space. Solution: '''A bird is also a valid answer. '''Problem 3: '''The neuroscientist has had a hard time teaching this brain! Help fill it with knowledge! '''Hints *Help me fill the brain with knowledge. *I need to fill this brain with school subjects. *Books might put this brain on the right track. Solution: '''You can spawn a teacher. '''Problem 4: The robo hamster has grown so much! Help the roboticist ride the robo hamster! Hints *Help me ride this hamster. *The hamster is too rambunctious. *A saddle could help settle down the hamster. Solution: '''Give the robo hamster a saddle or make it 'tame'. '''Problem 5: '''The barber has a fiendish haircut planned, but lacks the tools! Give him something to cut the emo boy's hair! '''Hints *I need a tool to cut his hair. *I need something sharp enough to cut hair. *Something like scissors would work fine. Solution: '''You are not limited by using scissors. You can use any object that cuts, (e.g. katana) '''Problem 6: '''The final room seems empty! Find a way to shut down the space station! '''Hints *A switch could help shut this place down. *This switch looks pretty ominous. *Trust the switch. Solution: '''Just interact with the switch. '''Final Problem: '''Captured! If the super computer gets disabled, the space station should lose power and the cage will unlock! '''Hints *Disable the super computer. *Find a way to short circuit the super computer. *The whole system could be destroyed be a single bug. 'Solution: '''Put the adjective 'disabled' in the supercomputer. Trivia *A syntax is the organization of words in sentences. *The name of the starite shard ''Thinking with Transporters is a reference to the video game Portal. *It's possible that the firefly in the challenge Never Saw It Coming is a reference to the short-lived TV show Firefly. *The young girl and corgi in the Interstellar Stowaways! shard may be a reference to the anime Cowboy Bebop. Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels Category:Levels Category:Areas